In a Girl's Skirt
by RukixEchoes
Summary: Andy Biersack is in big trouble with a criminal organization and he doesn't have anyway to pay them so he need to flee and Jinxx help him, but his idea of help is far away from what Andy thought. Andy Biersack will have to learn to be a girl to save himself. Not good at summary. Rated T for now, maybe changes to M
1. Chapter 1

"Andy? Andy? Andy!" A masculine voice yelled. "You owe us!"

Andy smiled and relaxed in the wooden chair. "I know, Sasori, but I will pay, I promise."

Sasori hissed. "You said that last month, Andy! I'm growing impatient..."

"All right, Sasori" Andy sighed while he stood up from the chair. "I'll have your money tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then, Andy, and I won't accept any more excuses. If tomorrow you don't have my money you are dead meat!" Sasori hissed yet again as he rose from his seat.

Andy took a deep gulp deciding to walk away.

When Andy was out of the headquarters he let out a sigh of relief, but at the same time his heart beat increased with each passing second. He needed to find the money, but where? He was so damn broke.

He groaned internally, he needed help and quick!

He took out his cell phone from his jean's pocket and dialed Jinxx's number. He tapped his foot against the pavement while he heard the first two rings. On the third ring, Jinxx answered.

"_Hey, Andy, you're such and early bird."_ he mumbled and then yawned on the phone.

"Jinxx, thank God!" Andy's voice yell whispered: "I'm in deep trouble, man."

This alerted Jinxx: _"What kind of trouble?"_

"I owe some money to The Mafia and I don't have the money…" Andy whispered as he heard Jinxx tisked.

"_Damn, man! I really don't have money right now; just give me until tomorrow to see if I can find a solution…"_

"DUDE!" Andy whined: "I can't wait until tomorrow or I'll be dead meat!"

Jinxx felt Andy's desperation: _"GOD, Andy…"_ after a few seconds, Jinxx smirked, even if Andy couldn't see it: _"Your only solution will be to hide."_

"Hide?" Andy mumbled confused.

Jinxx laughed: _"Yes, hide, my dear friend. Listen to me: go home and pack your things. Don't take too much, just the necessary things. I'll go and pick you up in about an hour, so you better hurry packing your things, man."_

Andy was thinking of some other way to get out of this, but he found none: "All right, I'll do it…"

"_Good! Now remember you'll have one hour, see ya' then!"_ With that, Jinxx hanged up.

Andy had to admit that he was scared.

If he didn't paid Sasori's money, it meant that he would be killed in an instant; and now he didn't know where he was going now that he was running away, especially knowing Jinxx. He'd probably send him to a nut house or something.

He had reached his home in thirty minutes, which left him with that same amount of time to pack his belongings. HE packed his wallet with whatever little money he had, a bunch of clothing items, a few of his simple jewelry and passport, just in case he was leaving the country.

He had everything ready when he finally heard Jinxx's car honk.

"LET'S GO!" Jinxx yelled from the top of his lungs.

Andy hurried out of his house to enter Jinxx's car, throwing his suitcase on the back seat.

The only advantage to this plan was that, except for Jinxx, he was basically a loner. No family to contact, no other friends to talk, heck he didn't even had a girlfriend.

Basically he was nonexistent, and if anything happened to him, no one would know or care.

"So?" Andy asked while he stared at Jinxx's smiling face: "Where am I going? It better not be a gay bar!"

"Relax! I thought about it. Since you owe money to the mafia they will be looking everywhere for you, right? You're also running away, so they're totally going to be on the lookout for vital info about your whereabouts. So then it hit me!" he chuckled.

"Can you get to the point?" Andy arched his eyebrows.

"You're going to be attending… Wait for it… A school for girls!" Jinxx said proudly.

"WHAT?" Andy wanted to die and choke Jinxx at the same time.

_What the hell is he thinking…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is up. So much thanks for those who are following the story and for ILuvvAndyBiersackBitchMWAHAH A you were my first review and that made me happy : Sorry for taking so long in posting the second chapter, promise to post sooner xD. I don't own the guys xD and reviews are welcome. They make me happy._

"I'm going WHERE?" Andy asked with his jaw wide open and his eyes widened.

Jinxx rolled his eyes, but kept them on the road. "I told you already bro, a school for girls. Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"Why is it so hard for me to understand? WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND!?" Andy yelled sarcastically with a hint of worriedness: "The best question would be why I am going to an all-girls school?" Andy proceeded to fold his arms like a little five ear old.

"Keep it down, Andy!" Jinxx sighed: "You are not going to be there forever; it will be just for some time until the mafia stops looking for you."

Jinxx parked the car in front of a building. Andy looked at the building annoyed and when he read the sign that said: 'Trinity Boarding School for Girls' he groaned out loud.

It was a large campus school, but it may have been a castle in sometime, because of its structure. The castle and buildings surrounding it were all gray. They all had big Goth style windows with big wooded doors, some even had mosaic windows. All in all it looked something out of Harry Potter.

"You are going to love it." Jinxx mumbled and stepped out of the car.

He moved towards the passenger side and opened Andy's door.

"First of all, you'll have to change your clothes into something more proper."

"What do you mean change my clothes?" Andy questioned, his annoyance already building up.

"Yes, well there's a bag in the back seat, and I brought you some clothes that you can change from."

Andy raised his eyebrows but decided to follow along. He took the bag and opened it to see what was inside. When he dropped the items that were in the bag the look in Andy's face was of pure horror. There was a black shirt that read 'I'm not your Doll' in red; a red and black plaid mini skirt with some black leggings to go underneath the skirt; a pair of red high tops Converse; and lastly a black diadem with a black heart on it.

"You've got to be joking! I can't wear this!" Andy said shouting at Jinxx.

"Nope, I'm not joking." He contained his laughter: "Now put it on, Andy!" Andy grumbled and growled at Jinxx, but decided to do it anyways.

He started taking off and putting on the girls' clothing in the car, while Jinxx waited patiently for him to finish. When Andy was done he came out of the car looking like a really big girl with some muscles. All in all he looked hideous.

"So, what do you think?" Andy asked while pouting a little and crossing his arms over his un-girly chest.

"Well, if you were a real girl I wouldn't do a double take, because you would be a really ugly girl. Come to think of it, you look like a travesty, Andy!" Jinxx started laughing and Andy lost it in that fraction of a second.

Andy jumped over Jinxx punching him and taking him by his shirt. Jinxx laughed trying to push him away, but Andy continued to punch him as they rolled all over the grass. Jinxx continued laughing while Andy growled at him.

"Ahem!" That stopped them in their tracks. When they looked up, they saw a woman standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

The boys then realized the position that they were on the floor. Jinxx's was on top of Andy's body, while Andy's arms where touching Jinxx's shoulders. The woman glared a Jinxx, before pushing him away from Andy. She then proceeded to take Andy's arm and yanked him up off the grass. When Andy stood up straight he noticed that he was taller than her.

"That is, in no way, how to treat a woman" The woman glared harder at Jinxx.

Jinxx sighed: "My apologies, Miss. Trinity." He chuckled looking at Andy, who growled.

Miss. Trinity turned her gaze to Andy, and proceeded to smile warmly: "Hello, my name is Elizabeth Trinity. I am the chairwoman of this lovely school, and you are?" She waited for Andy's name.

"Her name's Andrea Biersack, but you can call her Andy. She's just nervous." Jinxx said, before Andy could respond something stupid.

"Andrea." Miss. Trinity smiled: "What a beautiful name. I will call you Miss Andrea, if you don't mind. Andy sounds like a boy's name."

Andy smiled a bit: "Sure thing Miss Trinity!" Andy decided to use a high pitch voice to sound more girly.

Jinxx started laughing obnoxiously while Miss Trinity glared at him: "You may go now, mister Jinxx. I will take good care of Miss Andrea for now on. Visits will be on the weekends, and she gets to go home for the holidays. Now if you don't mind we should really get going. I can't wait for you to be settled."

"Thank you so much Miss Trinity." Jinxx then looked at Andy: "I'll see you soon Andrea." He proceeded to laugh all the way towards his car.

Miss Trinity looked at Andy: "Well Miss Andrea, shall we get started?"

Andy sighed and started walking a few steps behind Miss Trinity.

'_God, I'm going to kill Jinxx! Why in the hell would he bring me here? I mean, I didn't even finished school, back when I was in high school why should I stay here and get an education? I don't mind being in a school, but a school for girls? Ugh, why do I have to be so poor? If I wasn't so poor I would've paid Sasori and I wouldn't be in this place! The nerve of that bastard, bringing me here! He had planned out all of this too! Damn!'_

"Here we are then. This will be your room Miss Andrea." Miss Trinity said when they reached a door. Andy raised his eyebrows a little.

He then realized that he hadn't paid attention to the tour, and was bound to get lost on his first day of classes.

'_Ugh, classes!'_

"Miss Biersack, are you feeling okay?" Andy nodded yes.

"All right then." She then proceeded to take out a notebook and started flipping some pages until she reached the one she was looking for: "You will be sharing a room with Miss Fair."

"Sharing a room?" Andy asked confused.

"Yes dear, everyone shares a room with another girl." She said a little bit annoyed. Of course Andy didn't listen to her while she had explained that fact.

"Oh!" Andy nodded like he understood as Miss Trinity gave her a pack of clothes.

"This will be your uniform. Well I would love to introduce you to your roommate, but I have a meeting to attend to. I will see you tomorrow at class Miss Andrea." With that she left down the hallway.

Andy frowned at Miss Trinity's retreating figure; he was bound to be lost tomorrow. Although he had to admit that she had been kind.

He opens the door of his room and enters, deciding to close the door behind him. When he looked around, his stomach sank. The walls of the room were pink, the bed sheets were pink, and all of the decorations were PINK! Not that pastel pink, but that fuchsia, shocking, blind colored pink!

"Oh, you must be my new roommate." He heard, what it seem to him, a quiet angelic voice. When he looked at the female in question his eyes widened a little. The first thing he noticed where her green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Lilith Fair, but you may call me Lilith." Lilith said, extending her arm for him to shake.

Andy took her hand before noticing her long, straight brown hair. So long that it reached her hips; she also had a bang that covered her green eyes a little. Andy took notice of the rest of her body. Shed didn't have big breasts, but she did have a nice figure.

Andy smirked to himself, and then smiled a wicked smile.

'_I can get used to this…'_

"Yes, well I'm Andrea…" he started shaking her hand: "Andrea Biersack."


End file.
